Darkness in the Light
by Violet Sonata
Summary: The story starts off at the end. Lucifer must find a way to save Chloe from a horrible fate. TW / Child Death TW Dark Content
1. The Heart of Everything

Chapter 1

The Heart of Everything

Firmento astra del la vega

transisto emprata porto impulra invicto

porto turna selentra

Lucifer' voice shattered the windows of his pent house suite.

"Lucifer what are you doing?" Charlotte's eyes rose to her sons. Lucifers eyes where blood red.

"She is my heart mother, and you have broken her. You have broken me."

A small rift began to appear behind Charlotte. A portal quickly opened. It pooled and bubbled at Charlotte's feet trapping her movement completely.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WILL BE BACK! YOU CANT KEEP ME IN HELL FOREVER.!"

transisto emprata porto impulra invicto

Lucifer' words chimed again. His eyes now a pale glowing blue.

Lucifer smiled, " Oh I am not sending you to hell… I am sending you to a place worse than Hell where you cant ever come back. I am sending you to the black of nothingness."

Charlotte's eyes grew wide in fear "No..you would not do that to your own mother. STOP THIS RIGHT NOW?!"

Lucifer eyes began to water. "My mother died the moment she sent me to an eternity of punishment. You my dear mother where marked for death again when you attacked the one thing that brings light to my life. Because of you she is lying in a hospital bed clinging to life. Because of you she lost her child. I will never forgive you for hurting her, I will never forgive you for forcing her to bury her offspring. You deserve no mercy. You deserve nothing."

"My little Lucifer has really learned to love, well… that is something a mother could be proud of. I will always love you son"

Lucifer glared at her, his blue eyes now surrounded by a hue of gold.

"You are on the edge of blinking out of existence and you are still trying to manipulate me. You bitch."

Charlotte's eyes turned from sad and innocent to furious and deadly.

" How disappointing. You ended up with your father eyes after all. Goodbye you foolish creature."

These were her last words.

With that the blackness of the portal wrapped around Charlotte's body and began to consume the flesh and bones of her human form. Then all that left was a dim purple energy. It too was torn to pieces.

Then nothing. There was nothing left of her.

The crack in space and time seemed to linger for a moment before disappearing. The portal closed.

"Ding dong the bitch is dead." Said a voice from behind Lucifer.

Lucifer turned around to see Mazikeen standing behind him covered in blood.

"Mazikeen please tell me that is not your blood." Lucifer said, his voice seemed to have a slightly concerned tone to it.

"No, its not …well some of it is.. But you should see the pile of bodies outside of LUXE, we are gonna need a really good cleaner. Your mother had lots of friends."

"Denizens from hell I would suspect, charmed by my mother to assist her in keep us in check."

Lucifer' mind reeled at what had just taken place. He had sent his own mother with whom he had known since the start of time to oblivion for the sake of a human woman. He would watch the world burn if she could be at his side. As his Queen, his angel of light.

It's the truest of love, and the darkest of love, Whispered a voice in his head.

"Come on Lucifer, lets get cleaned up and go see your woman. "

Lucifer nodded, his thoughts interrupted by Maze' voice. His dark thoughts, the words that whispered in his ear for a split second. He had commited one of the worst of crimes. He had killed one of his parents. The goddess of creation. All for Chloe.

His heart pounded as he raced through the streets in his black car.

Chloe... Chloe.. Stay alive...

The private room Lucifer had arranged for Chloe was filled with flowers, most of them from him and Chloes mother. The scent was intoxicating as he walked down the hall .

Oh how she loved roses. He promised her that her life would be nothing but filled with roses. Some had begun to wilt, but that did not matter there would be more soon. Lucifer rushed into the room.

As he entered a sudden wave of relief washed over him.

She is still alive...thank God

Lucifer sat beside Chloe his hands in hers.

He stared at her for what seemed like a life time. Her pale skin seemed to glow like the moon. She was still her chest very slightly rising and lowering.

The beeping and clicking of the life support machine annoyed the hell out of him. It had been two weeks, she was in a coma. It had been two weeks since she tried to take her own life. First with pills and then when they did not seem to be working fast enough Lucifer's mother handed her a loaded gun. Lucifer walked in to stop her from pointing it at her head. However, in the struggle he had managed to accidentally shoot her in the stomach.

He had damaged her. He would never forgive himself.

His mother had driven her into madness . Losing Beatrice was hard. The illness that took her seemed almost supernatural. The day that sent Chloe to her own personal hell for not being able to protect her child.

It was Charlotte's fault. She had caused the illness. She wanted to wound Chloe. Kill her from the inside out . "Revenge for turning my son against me." Why would anyone want to hurt his precious angel? Why would anyone want to hurt the precious child she loved?

He looked down at his bright light the darkness of his shadow looming over her " If you had never met me , this would have never happened. Chloe...please...come back to me." he whispered as tears fell from his eyes on to his pale angels face.

" I could spend a regular human life with you. But an eternity without you I would rather become nothing like that witch ."His eyes glowed red and the tears seemed to flow freely now.

His warm lips touched her cold ones.

The room suddenly filled with a bright blue and gold light.

 _Father...?_


	2. Break me, Shake me

Chapter 2

Break me, Shake me

The blue light was blinding.

A voice resounded through Lucifer's head

You have done well son... I will give you back your princess. However, I will not repair what has already been done. Your task is to restore her faith in you and humanity. It will take time. it will use all your patience.

To your true purpose. You have collecting to do. There are more who have escaped from the prison I built . It is time to do your job.

Father?

With that the light faded.

Lucifer looked down at Chloe. Her pale skin began to slowly show colour. Her life was being given back to her.

His life would have purpose again.

Chloe's eyes fluttered opened.

"Lucifer?" She whispered, as her voice cracked and waned from not being used for several week.

"Yes, I am here my love. I am here sweet Chloe." Lucifer took her hands in his.

Chloe smiled.

"Get the hell out!" She said, as tears fell slowly from her eyes.

"I don't want to see your face again Lucifer Morningstar. I hate you!"

Lucifer' heart sank. " You cannot mean that, you are delusional. Everything is going to be okay my love. I am here to help you "

"NURSE! NURSE!" Chloe screamed.

Foot steps filled the hall outside the door of Chloe's hospital room. A nurse came running in, "Miss Decker you are awake? it a miracle! I will call the doctor right away! You where touch and go for a while there" the Nurse smiled.

Lucifer moved away from Chloe but did not leave the room.

Chloe pointed at Lucifer, her eyes filled with a rage and sadness that shook Lucifer to his core.

He had never seen her look at him like that. He had never had anyone look at him like that.

"Tell this man to leave, he is not welcome here." Chloe tried to pull herself up from her bed. She pulled her covers off and swung her feet over the side. She tried to get up but was stopped by her weak muscles. She had not realized that she had just spent two weeks in a medically Induced coma.

To her it was yesterday when her insides got ripped apart by a bullet that was meant for a quick death. She began to cough violently. Blood rose from her lips.

She touched her lips. Her eyes where wide in horror. "Lucifer..." Chloe's eyes began to flicker with a purple hue. Her stomach wound had re opened. Lucifer looked at her mortified as she slowly moved her hand to her stomach.

"Chloe!" He yelled, and he walked toward her. "He... tried... to... kill.." Chloe fainted.

Lucifer caught her quickly before she fell to the floor.

"Chloe!" Lucifer yelled. "Open your eyes!"

"Sir you need to leave, she needs her rest." The Nurse pointed at the door. "The doctors will take care of her now."

"I am not leaving. Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

The Nurse looked straight into Lucifers eyes.

His powers worked on other humans. Just not Chloe.

"Maybe she could use the company." The nurse said as she walked to the phone.

" Yes, please inform Dr Takeru that her patient is awake."

Lucifer nodded as the nurse left the room


	3. Close your eyes

Chapter 3

 **Close your eyes**

A few hours after the doctor had come in to fix Chloe's stiches she was resting peacefully.

Lucifer sat in the chair next to her looking at here once more. He still could not believe how beautiful she was. His heart felt at peace around her. She brought clarity to his life. Though his actions seemed selfish to her he was doing what he thought would keep her alive

He wanted her by his side. He wanted to feel her smile warming his heart again.

Now his heart felt cracked by her words.

She must genuinely hate me for stopping her, he thought.

Chloe began to stir. She yelled out her eyes still closed. She was dreaming.

Please...stop...please don't take her from me.

She repeated this a few times before her eyes finally opened.

Lucifer sighed. Trixie was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

He wanted to reassure Chloe that she was with her grandfather in heaven, but now was not the time. He needed to save her from herself.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again?" Chloe said as she lifted herself up from her hospital bed, wincing in pain as she tried to get herself up and out of bed.

" Pish posh! You know I cannot accept that! You have been through hell! I am not leaving you again!"

She groaned from the pain, her eyes began to fill with tears." I don't want to be in a world without my daughter." she said between breaths.

She was struggling to lift her head. She was so tired. So dizzy.

" Beatrice and you will be reunited again. I promise you, but you need to live."

Chloe looked up at Lucifer, "You promised me roses." her eyes bloodshot from the tears.

"We will have them! Lots and lots of them I promise!" Lucifer said with conviction.

Chloe looked into Lucifer's eyes. "Lucifer I am so tired, I want to sleep."

Lucifer nodded.

Chloe slept for another week.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP COMING HERE!" Chloe screamed as a vase filled with flowers narrowly missed Lucifer' head.

She had been home now for a couple of days and Lucifer had taken up residency on her couch downstairs.

He never left, even when she threatened to call the police. Not one second would he leave her alone. He could not. He would not.

"My dear calm down please, I only want to help you!" Lucifer said, as he pulled Chloe close to his chest.

"I hate you, I hate you…I hate you." Chloe softly pounded Lucifer's chest as she spoke. " You can't imagine how much I hate you. Go back to hell Lucifer."

"Now that is not what you want me to do and you know it." He said, "You want me to stay right here and be my annoying self."

"Why cant you just let me die?" she questioned him.

"Because dying is not the answer, giving up is not the answer. He said as he pushed her away from him.

" I feel so alone." She said, "I feel like there is a hole in me. Darkness."

Lucifer looked at Chloe and grinned, "I wont let you go some place I cannot follow Chloe Decker."

"Why are you so insistent? I have said everything I could to keep you away." She glared at him.

"Sticks and stones my dear, sticks and stones."

She grumbled. "I should have used stones. I have a garden full of them out back so watch out Devil!"

Lucifer grinned. "There's the spark of my favourite detective."

"I stink I need a shower." She said as she tried to lift herself from her bed.

"I wasn't going to say anything but you are getting quite ripe." Lucifer said as he offered his hand to her.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." She scoffed, " Why didn't you tell me before? I have had guests over." Chloe looked a little annoyed.

"You where too busy hating my guts I did not want to poke the bear anymore than I already had." Lucifer said back, a little annoyed himself.

"Well I guess since your hear and I can't really afford a nurse maid I suppose you can be of use and help me." She said, wobbling a bit as she placed her feet on the floor.

"My dear, I will help you in any way I can." He said.

Chloe smiled slightly

 _I should hate him for what he did to me. What his mother did to my child. I just cant seem to._ She thought to herself as Lucifer helped her to the bathroom.

When Lucifer had explained to her that she had been in a coma for close to three weeks she was startled. She had missed three weeks of visiting her daughter's gravestone. She had missed three weeks of the world that went on without her.

It made her feel like she did not matter. She felt empty yet so full of rage for what Charlotte had done to her and her family, all because Lucifer loved her, all because she started to feel the same.

 _I really was falling in love with him. She had to go and ruin it. All because she could not cut off the cord, if there even was a cord. I mean how are angels and creatures of creature born anyway?_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Chloe's mind _wandered_ back to the sound of Lucifer's voice.

"Hrm, I was wondering how are angels actually born." She said as she started the water in the bathtub.

Lucifer was taken a back a bit by the question. He had never thought she would ask something like that.

"We aren't born per say, so much as created. We come from the energy of the universe. When my father created us he used different kinds of energy depending on his use for us. We were made for certain tasks. Made for certain roles. When I rebelled I took more energy than I should have and created a different kind of angel that my father did not want. It was not in his grand design. Or maybe it was.. who knows really."

"Sounds complicated." Chloe said.

"Well when you're dealing with an all powerful all knowing being things tend to get that way." He said.

"Well time for my bath. So get out!" Chloe said.

Lucifer grinned, " Let me know if you need me to scrub your back."

"Get out! You perv."


End file.
